Polvo De Mágia Digitalizado
by ShadowLights
Summary: un nombre bastante tonto... pero bueno asi son las cosas. Este es un crossover de digimon con mirmo zibang! No se que mas poner porque no se me ocurre nada mas! pero bueno espero que les guste!


Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni Digimon ni Mirmo Zibang.. aunque… va a ver alguien de mi propia imaginación!... bueno ahí les va el fic!

* * *

Era un hermoso día en el mundo muglox… si no cuentas el enfurecimiento de la reina Saria contra su marido el Rey Marumo.

"Lo siento Saria, se que debí avisarte antes sobre este problema con los del otro lado´ pero se me pasó… perdóname!" Le pide Marumo a su enfurecida esposa.

"Esta bien querido pero que no se te vuelva a olvidar y llama a Mirmo para que nos eche una visita ya que necesitamos hablar con él sobre este problema…además hay una nueva banda en excepción del Grupo Guarumo" le dice la Reina Saria tranquilizando su ira que consistía de una tormenta.

"Si…había escuchado de un grupo llamado Hiiragi que su símbolo consiste de un corazón roto y hacen magia negra al igual que los Guarumo pero solo que su magia es mas destructiva y poderosa. No sabemos con exactitud cuantos integrantes tiene pero lo sabremos" le responde el Rey

"Bien… querido crees que podrías avisarle a Mirmo que venga?" le pregunta la reina

"Esta bien Saria…" le responde Marumo yendo hacia una taza. Se mente dentro de ella y sale un brillo. Pronto la taza desaparece con el dentro de ella.

En el mundo humano…

"Voy a llegar tarde!" grita una niña rubia de dos colas poniéndose su uniforme del colegio "Porque Mirmo no me despertó? Se supone que si le daba chocolate me despertaría…"

Mira a su lado y ve a una criatura pequeña durmiendo todo vestido de azul y pelo rubio también cubierto por un gorro.

"Mirmo!" grita la niña haciendo que el tal Mirmo salte

"Que quieres Kaede?" le responde la criatura "Déjame dormir un poco mas…"

"Bueno Mirmo entonces no te daré la torta de chocolate que hice ayer con mi mamá…" le responde ella poniéndose los zapatos.

"Dijiste torta de chocolate?" Mirmo voltea

"Si… y tiene cubierta de chocolate…" Kaede lo mira con mirada maliciosa

"En donde esta ese pastelote?" pregunta Mirmo desesperado

"En la cocina… pero te doy una rebanada si me prometes despertarme durante una semana" le dice Kaede

_"Sabía que había una condición" _pensó Mirmo "Esta bien pero me la vas a dar no?

"Claro!" ella va a la cocina le lleva un pedazo a la habitación y sale corriendo al colegio

Al llegar al colegio…

"Niños el día de hoy tenemos unos nuevos estudiantes… denles la bienvenida a Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami" les dice la profesora.

"Hikari tu te sentaras al lado de Kaede" Kaede levanta la mano para que Hikari sepa donde sentarse

"Y tu Takeru al lado de Setsu" el hace lo mismo que Kaede

"Hola me llamo Kaede mucho gusto" le dice la niña rubia

Hikari toma asiento

"Hola Kaede, me llamo Hikari pero puedes decirme Kari"

Ella tenía pelo marrón corto y llevaba una cámara en su cuello.

"Hola me llamo Setsu, es un placer conocerte" le responde el chico de pelo marrón al rubio con gorra blanca que se acababa de sentar a su lado

"Hola me llamo Takeru, pero mis amigos me dice T.k si quieres puedes llamarme así" le responde el

Una chica de pelo azul se acerca a los dos chicos.

"Hola Setsu!" le responde y se le tira encima

"Azu…mi" responde el tirado en el suelo

"Azumi!" grita Kaede "Aléjate de Setsu!"

Y así transcurrió el día normal como siempre…

Era la hora de salida y Kaede se da cuenta de que Kari y T.k vivían en su mismo edificio y decidió caminar con ellos.

"Y… de que parte de Japón vienen?" les pregunta Kaede

"Venimos de Odaiba" le responde T.k

"Hace tiempo vivíamos aquí en Hikari Gaoka" le responde Kari

"Y viven con sus padres?" les pregunta la rubia

"Yo vivo con mi hermano que se llama Taichi, pero si le dices así es posible que te mate… le gusta que le digan Tai" le responde la chica de pelo marrón

"Y yo vivo con mi hermano Matt su nombre es Yamatto pero tiene la misma explicación con Tai" le responde el rubio con gorra

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Kari y T.k

"Dame ese pescado malvado gato!" se escucha una voz al otro lado de la puerta

"Que habrá hecho Gatomon…" se pregunta Kari

"Tienen un gato?" pregunta Kaede

"Si…" le responde Kari

"Bueno Kari, ya me tengo que ir te veo mañana!" le dice T.k dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Eran dos puertas después.

"Adiós!" le dice Kari a la misma vez que abre la puerta para ver la casa hecha un desastre "Tai! Quién va a limpiar esto?"

"Va a ser Gatomon!" le responde su hermano

Gatomon le dispara una mirada de odio y desprecio, a la misma vez levantaba una garra.

"Y yo…" termina Tai

"Bien…" responde Kari, ella voltea a Kaede y le pregunta "Crees que me pueda quedar en tu casa esta noche?"

"Claro…" le responde Kaede solo espero que Mirmo no llame la atención ya que su magia si se nota ´

"Entonces como en media hora estaré aya…" pasa a su casa y cierra la puerta mientras que en el interior se escuchan unos gritos y alguien gritando 'Golpe de Gato'.

"Eso si fue extraño…" dice la rubia mientras iba a su apartamento

Media hora después…

"Mirmo!" grita Kaede viendo el refrigerador

"Que quieres?" le responde el muglox comiendo una galleta

"Te acabaste el pastel completo!"

"Así es y solo te despierto mañana"

A Kaede se le viene una idea en mente "Mirmo… te haz comido todo el pastel…."

"Si…y?"

"Una rebanada significaba una semana… no solamente mañana… eso significa…que me tienes que despertar todo un mes!"

"Pero que?"

"Te comiste el pastel, me despiertas por un mes, caso cerrado ningún comentario se puede hacer"

"…" Mirmo no sabía que responder

"Ahora será mejor que no hagas magia ya que voy a tener una visita"

_"Genial..."_ pensó Mirmo

Kaede se retira a preparar su habitación para la estadía de Kari.

El timbre de la casa de Kaede suena.

"Debe de ser ella!" exclama emocionada la muglox humana.

Kaede abre la puerta y en ella estaba Kari y… su gato?

"Veo que trajiste a tu gato!" dice emocionada la rubia

"Si, espero que no haya problemas ya que mi hermano se pelea mucho con ella" le responde la portadora de la luz

"Que linda es!" Kaede se agacha y la acaricia "Como se llama?"

"Se llama…" Kari se pone a pensar en una excusa "Som… Sombra!"

"Que lindo nombre" dice Kaede mientras seguía acariciando a Gatomon y se levanta.

Gatomon pone una cara como diciendo, ese si es un nombre ridículo acaso soy un Blackgatomon?

_"Me parece haber visto a este en otra parte pero no puede ser"_ dice pensando a si mismo Mirmo

Ya habían pasado como dos horas y Kari le había contado todo a Kaede sobre su vida (menos lo del digimundo claro…) y los incidentes aya en Odaiba.

"Si me parece haber oído de incidentes aya" le dice con tristeza Kaede ya que se preocupo

"No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho" le responde Kari

La pasaron muy bien esas ultimas 2 horas hasta que…

"Que linda taza" dice Kari mientras levanta la taza de Mirmo

Esa es la taza de Mirmo… un momento porque ahora es verde?´ se pregunta Kaede

Kari deja la taza y esta brilla

"Kaede, donde se encuentra Mirmo?" era el Rey Marumo

"Que lindo un muñeco a baterías!" exclama Kari y va hacia el ' muñeco'

"Ella… puede verlos? A caso tiene un muglox?" se dice a si misma Kaede en voz baja

Gatomon se levanta de su siesta y olfatea a el rey y se pone a 'gruñir'

"No me digan que el gato también!" se desmaya Kaede

Mirmo entra.

"Kaede porque estas desmayada?" Mirmo la mueve pero ella no reacciona

Seguro fue esa cosa ´ pensó Mirmo viendo al gato de Kari

Gatomon se da cuanta de la mirada de Mirmo. Hasta que por desgracia ella abrió la bocota…

"Y tu que miras?" le dice la felina digital furiosa

Mirmo se le queda viendo y le pregunta "Tu eres un Digimon verdad?"

"Y yo supongo que eres un hada del amor o mejor dicho Muglox"

* * *

Que problema! Que pasará luego! Se que es un mal principio pero bueno…que se va a hacer… no se olviden de sus queridos reviews! 


End file.
